


[vid] Tonari no Gamera

by starlady



Category: Gamera (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlady/pseuds/starlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Now begins a new adventure for you! And you'll be with Ga-me-ra, Gamera! Ga-me-ra, Gamera!</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Tonari no Gamera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetpackMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/gifts).



source: Gamera movies (Showa series, 1965-1980)  
audio: 『Totoro』Soundtrack Medley by [**Neku**](https://soundcloud.com/neku1)  
length: 4:05  
stream: [**on Critical Commons**](http://www.criticalcommons.org/Members/starlady/clips/tonari-no-gamera/view)  
download: [**92MB mp4**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7rrbd78js50hj36/starlady_Tonari+no+Gamera.mp4)  
summary:  Now begins a new adventure for you! And you'll be with Ga-me-ra, Gamera! Ga-me-ra, Gamera! 

A Festivids 2014 treat for [](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jetpack_monkey**](http://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/).

  

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this one; I got the idea basically as soon as I read JPM's Festivids letter, and being that I live in Tokyo, all I did was pop round to the local video rental store and grab the four Showa Gamera movies they had off the shelf (if you rent four old movies at a time it's only ¥400 + tax). The audio was similarly easy; I think I found Neku's awesome track within about five minutes of googling. I wound up making The Call as the actual pinch hit because it seemed simpler, and it was--clipping these movies took a while, and it wasn't until I actually had clips in the timeline that I realized that the aspect ratios aren't even the same across all four films, because the 80s Gamera movie is simply that godawful. (Seriously; Gamera dies because the movie is so terrible the director knew Gamera couldn't survive the film's terribleness.) I reached back to my AMV days and solved that problem with fake letterboxing because there wasn't time to do anything else.
> 
> I'd toyed with the idea of bringing MST3K in here somehow, but I tried to watch 3x08 (Gamera vs. Gyaos) and honestly couldn't get past the racist jokes about Japanese names in the credits, not helped by the fact that the English dub is godawful (especially because, of all these movies, I think Gamera vs. Gyaos is actually a B movie in its own right, not a D movie). In the end I figured not doing MST3K would also obscure the fact that I made both vids. I do owe the internet MSTies a round of thanks for the credits font, though, just as more thanks are due to laurashapiro for pointing out the aspect ratio problems in the unsigned vid. If I haven't fixed them with this cut, please don't tell me; I've had enough of staring at the screen and asking "do round things look round?" to last quite a while.
> 
> The four films in this vid are: Gamera vs. Gyaos (1967); Gamera vs. Guiron (1969); Gamera vs. Jiger (1970); Gamera: Space Monster (1980).


End file.
